The effort to bring Computer Integrated Manufacturing (CIM) to factory floors has been motivated by the overall thrust to increase the speed of new products to market. One of the links to CIM is factory floor scheduling, which is concerned with efficiently orchestrating the factory floor to meet the customer demand and responding quickly to changes on the factory floor and changes in customer demand. Traditionally, factory floor scheduling has been a difficult problem to solve. Even after decades of research, management scientists have failed to find solution approaches which can be applied in practice to repetitive batch production scheduling. Most commercially available packages have not found generic application, because they are hard to customize to a particular plant situation and objectives. Also, some of the math-based scheduling packages require large computation times in their search for a near optimum solution.